Passing Notes in Snape's Class
by Bari Sax Player
Summary: Back by popular demand, the title says it all, Hermione gets caught passing a note in Professor Snape's class.
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me one night, begging to be written. I find the idea of the Dashing Potions Master seducing innocent Hermione incredibly sexy. I'm not sure how much of a plot this story has, it's really just good old fashioned smutty sex. Rated M. I hope you enjoy it. Please be sure to take a moment and hit that review button. Even if it's only one word, reviews mean the WORLD to me. It makes the time I spend writing seem worthwhile.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, they belong to JK Rowlings.  
**

Hermione glanced up as the piece of parchment hit her elbow and landed on the table. Smiling she unfolded it and read. "He's looking at you again." Blushing she cut her eyes to Ginny and then to Professor Snape. If he had been looking her way, he wasn't now.

Scribbling quickly, she tossed the parchment back to Ginny. "No he isn't."

Hermione stirred her potion and added a few more ingredients. She looked down as the parchment landed back on her desk. "Oh yes he was. With lust in his eyes." Glancing around carefully, Hermione wrote her response and tossed the note back to Ginny. "I wish."

Looking nervously at Snape and then back at Ginny, she continued to focus on her cauldron. The Parchment fell on her desk again. "LOL. I can imagine what you wish." Ginny had written. Feeling a little wicked, Hermione quickly wrote. "Oh just Severus, naked and shagging me from behind as I lay across his desk." She tossed the note back to Ginny, who flushed as she read it. Scribbling frantically, Ginny lobbed the parchment back in Hermione's direction. They both gasped loudly as a large hand flew up and snatched the note from mid air. Hermione flushed darkly as Professor Snape strode up the aisle and settled himself behind his desk. She watched in horror as he slowly unfolded the note and began to read. When he was done, his face remained impassive. He folded the note, stood and slipped it in his pants pocket. Fearing the worst, Hermione was mystified when he did not say or do anything. She watched as he barked at a Gryffindor who had failed to stir their potion correctly and then moved on to torment a Hufflepuff who had added ingredients in the improper order. Hermione and Ginny glanced fearfully at each other. Surely this was not an infraction he would just overlook?

As the minutes ticked by, Hermione tried to focus on her potion. Thirty minutes had passed with no response from Snape. Hermione found herself becoming lost in her potions task again. She jumped when a warm body pressed against her back. Wide eyed, she stared straight ahead as a large hand settled on her waist and lightly caressed her through her robes.

"See me after class, Ms. Granger." he whispered in her ear, his mouth so close his lips tickled her skin. He was gone again before she had a chance to nod her head. She looked over at Ginny who mouthed, "What?" to her. Shrugging her shoulders she glanced nervously at the Potions Master.

The end of class arrived to soon for Hermione. Sitting nervously she watched as the other students filed out. When everyone was gone, Snape flicked his wand and the dungeon doors swung shut and locked. Standing behind his desk, he motioned Hermione to approach his desk. She slowly made her way up and stood before him, her head bowed.

"Remind me why you are here at Hogwarts again, Ms. Granger?" he asked in his silky baritone voice.

"To review and take the Newt exams I missed while I was out looking for horcroxes and fighting Voldemort." she whispered quickly. Glancing up at him, she was surprised to see him unhooking his outer robes and lowering them off his shoulders.

"That's right." he murmured, as he tossed his robes on his chair. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out the folded piece of parchment. Holding it out to Hermione, he forced her to take a step closer to his desk to take it from his hand. "Will you please read this to me?" he asked, his voice silky. "And be sure to identify the writer as you do."

Hermione took a deep breathe and began to read slowly, her voice shaking slightly. "Ginny writes 'He's looking at you again.'. I responded "No he isn't."

Hermione glanced up when he interrupted her, she was surprised to see that his nimble fingers were unbuttoning the tiny buttons on his brocade waistcoat. "And tell me. Who is the 'He' mentioned?"

"You, Sir." Hermione croaked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Me." He repeated. "Please continue."

Hermione lowered her head and begin reading again. Snape had raised his arm and was unbuttoning the tiny buttons at his cuff. "Ginny says, 'Oh yes he was, with lust in his eyes.' I wrote, 'I wish," she glanced up and noticed that the Potions Master had finished with one cuff and had moved on to the other. "Ginny wrote, "LOL."

He interrupted her again, "LOL?" he asked, shrugging off his waistcoat and tossing it on his chair with his robe.

"Laugh out loud, Sir," she explained as she took a tiny step back. Professor Snape had moved to the front of his desk. He was wearing a crisp white shirt. He leaned against his desk and stretched out his long legs. "Go on." he whispered.

"LOL. I can imagine what you wish." Hermione read, her face crimson. I wrote "Oh just Severus, naked and shagging me from behind as I lay across his desk." Her voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"You didn't get to read Ms. Weasley's response, did you?" he asked. Tilting his head at her, he motioned her to continue.

"Ginny wrote, 'You hussy. Why don't you just grab him?'" Hermione hung her head as she finished reading.

"Ahhh. Interesting advise. Don't you think Ms. Granger?" he held out his hand for the note. Hermione was forced to step even closer to him to hand him the note. Placing it on his desk, he looked back at her. "How old are you now?" he asked.

"19 in three months." she answered.

Reaching up, he begin to unbutton his white shirt. "19." he repeated. "An adult now, wouldn't you say?"

"I would. Yes, Sir." she struggled to make her voice sound firmer, stronger. She watched, both fearful and fascinated, as he pulled his shirt out from where it was tucked in his black pants. He finished unbuttoning, but did not remove the shirt, leaving it to hang open. Hermione caught a glimpse of pale muscles, covered lightly with black hair.

"So tell me Ms, Granger." his voice sultry, "Are these the ruminations of a schoolgirl or the desires of a woman?"

Hermione gasped as his hand darted out lightening fast and grabbed hers, she stumbled against his chest as he pulled her forward and locked his hands behind her back. Finding herself pressed against Snape's lean muscular body, Hermione was unable to speak.

"Come now, Hermione." he pulled her even closer to him, she could feel the hard length of his excitement pressed against her stomach. "I need an answer. I will tell you that if they were mere ruminations and not true desires," he pointed his wand towards the door. It unlocked and opened slightly. "I would suggest you leave now and I would encourage you to do it, very, very quickly." He removed his hands from her waist, freeing her to leave.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the open dungeon door. Turning back she looked directly into his black eyes. "And if they are my true desires?" she asked huskily, pressing herself against him slightly.

"Well," he said slowly, a small smirk playing on his lips. "I would tell you that I share your desires and I would offer you one last chance to leave before I ravage you."

Hermione continued to stare into his eyes. She was shaking slightly, from both fear and the desire his words had ignited in her. She slowly raised her hand to his chest. Hesitating and unsure, she placed her hand on his shoulder instead. Smirking he reached up and gently grabbed her hand. Lowering it to his chest, he brushed aside his open shirt and placed her palm on his bare chest. Leaning in closely he whispered ominously. "I'm sure you realize that it would be very unwise to tease me."

Their eyes remained locked for what seemed like an eternity to Hermione. She jumped when he straightened up suddenly. "Very well." he waved his wand and the door shut and locked again. Grabbing her up in his arms, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and rubbed delectably against hers. She returned his kiss fervently, clinging to his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. You guys are really blowing me away with your response to this story. Thanks to those of you who thought it was lost for ever (like I would let that happen) and Welcome to the folks who are reading it for the first time. You are all amazing!**

As his hands roamed her body and his tongue danced against hers, Hermione's mind was screaming "I'm kissing SNAPE. I'm kissing SNAPE. Oh Gods. I'm kissing SNAPE! Oh Gods, he feels wonderful." Not sure where to put her hands, Hermione clung to his shoulders and kissed him back eagerly. She didn't know how long they stood there kissing passionately, but it felt so good she could have kissed him all day. When he finally broke the kiss, they were both flushed and panting.

After struggling to control his breath, Snape finally spoke. He reached down and picked up the note. "Now, as exciting as 'shagging you over my desk' sounds" he said, his voice low and sexy. "I've actually fantasized about something a bit more urbane for our first time."

"You've fantasized about having sex with me? Hermione whispered, clearly taken aback.

Smiling down at her Snape hugged her tightly around the waist. Chuckling, he straightened up, easily lifting her off her feet. Hermione gasped when he suddenly spun around in a circle.

Blinking, she saw they were no longer in the potions classroom. She was standing in a faintly lit room, facing an ornate four poster bed. It was covered with a rich black blanket. Snape stood behind her, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders.

"We couldn't have just apparated," she murmured, almost to herself. "That's impossible."

"Just a little magic of my own." He whispered in her ear.

"So this is your…?" she said nervously.

"Bedroom." he finished for her.

"And that is your…?

"Bed." Reaching over her shoulders, he unhooked her school robes and tossed them aside. He shrugged out of his white shirt. Hermione's stomach fluttered as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Lightly kissing her neck, he unhooked her cotton bra and let it fall to the floor. Still kissing her neck, he picked her up and placed her in the center of the bed. Taking his wand he waved it over her stomach and muttered. Hermione felt warmth in her middle and guessed he had performed a contraceptive spell. Hermione watched fascinated as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and lowered them along with his boxers. Afraid that he would see her shaking, she copied his actions and removed her jeans and knickers, tossing them in the growing pile of clothes.

Hermione let her eyes travel over his naked body. He was beautiful. Pale and well muscled, a light spattering of black hair, covering his chest, arms and legs. Her eyes widened as she looked between his legs, his cock stood erect, looking large and heavy. She moaned softly as he slid onto the bed next to her, his naked body pressing against hers. Hermione sighed as his hands and lips began to roam over her body. She moaned as he gently nipped at her neck. "Sir." she said, her voice shaking.

Snape raised up on his arms and smiled at her. "Hermione." he said slowly, "While I am finding it oddly erotic, you calling me "Sir" in bed. I think that Severus would be more appropriate at this juncture in our relationship, don't you?"

She nodded her head. "Severus. I think I should tell you that I…." her voice failed her. Trying again, "I'm a…" again she faltered.

"What are you trying to say, Hermione?" he asked, his hand rubbing her stomach.

"I'm a virgin." she hissed.

His hand stopped moving and lay heavily on her stomach. Nervously she turned her head to look at him, his face was impassive. Taking his silence as disappointment or maybe even disgust, Hermione struggled to sit up. "I'll just leave now." she whispered.

Pushing her back lightly, Severus whispered, "I did not ask you to leave. I am just shocked. I had assumed that you and Mr. Weasley had…" his voice drifted off.

Hermione shook her head. "That is one of the reasons we broke up. He wanted to,

I didn't."

"Yet you are here now. With me." he sounded confused.

"I guess it wasn't sex I objected to, it was just sex with Ron I wasn't keen on." Hermione said bitterly. "I guess I wanted my first time to be, special." She blushed hotly, embarrassed by how childish she sounded.

"Special." he whispered. Leaning over he captured Hermione's lips in a kiss, hia tongue rubbing tenderly against hers. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her. She was surprised by the tender look on his face. "I am honored." he said deeply. "I will try to make it a memorable experience."

He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her gently to him. Kissing her tenderly, he groaned softly, "You are so beautiful. I have wanted to touch you for so long."

Hermione gasped as his large hand lightly cupped her breast. His thumb brushed over the harden nipple, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through her body. He moved his hand to the other breast and massaged it gently.

Leaning in Hermione kissed him, her tongue entering his mouth to dance gracefully with his. Pushing lightly on his shoulder, she urged him to lay flat on his back. Gazing down at him, she began to run her fingers over his chest. He flinched a little as she lightly pinched his nipple. Slowly her hand traced lower, rubbing and tugging at the black hair on his stomach. Tenderly she ran her finger in his belly button. He watched transfixed as she methodically explored his torso.

His cock was throbbing and begging to be touched. He moaned when her hand slipped slowly down his stomach. She paused, her hand not moving, clearly unsure about what to do next. Taking her hand gently in his, Severus wrapped her fingers around his aching cock. "Touch me." he hissed in her ear.

Hermione was amazed at the feel of him. The skin was velvety soft to the touch. But at the same time he was so hard and big. She slide her hand up and down experimentally. Glancing nervously at him, she squeezed tightly. She was surprised when he moaned as she increased her pressure. Moving up to the head, she rubbed her tiny thumb over the tip, feeling the texture and running her finger over the slit. Feeling more confident, she reached between his legs and lightly grasped his balls, gently palpitating them with her hand.

Severus had closed his eyes and was reveling in the feeling of her touching him. He gasped audibly when he felt her lips tenderly kiss the head of his cock. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Hermione. She smiled sweetly up at him and licked the head of his penis.

"Oh Merlin." he hissed, staring at the wicked look that had come over Hermione's face. Groaning he pushed back her hair and watched her take his cock into her mouth.

Experimentally, she ran her tongue over the velvety tip. Encouraged by the sounds and the look of sheer pleasure that had come over his face, she continued to suck and lick his cock.

Severus felt like he should stop her, but her mouth on him felt better then anything he had experienced in such a long time, he was powerless to push her away. Moaning, he lay back and enjoyed the sensations.

Hermione watched his face as she licked and ran her tongue across his cock. She was amazed and thrilled by the look that had come over his face. Reaching down, she lightly cupped his balls again. She was surprised when he eyes flew open wide.

"Stop, stop, stop." He groaned, lightly pushing at her head. "Oh Merlin. Please stop." Taking her lips away, she watched as he collapsed back, panting.

"Not good?" she asked.

"Oh Gods." he moaned, rubbing his hand over his forehead. "Quite the contrary. It was too good." he groaned. "We were rapidly approaching a finish I don't think either one of us are prepared for."

"Oh." Hermione said, slightly confused. She crinkled her forehead. Turning to look at him, she understood, "Oh." She smiled wickedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione made her way back up the bed and lay next to him. She smiled as he struggled to regain control.

"Are you quite sure you're a Virgin?" he asked, pinning her with his black eyes.

Hermione laughed, "Well I think I would remembering having had sex before."

"And you have never done that before?" He asked, disbelief in his voice.

"No." she blushed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it was quite," he paused, searching for the correct word, "extraordinary." he finished.

Hermione's blushed deepened until she was almost crimson. "Well," she started slowly, "just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I am completely un-versed when it comes to sex."

Severus rolled over and begin running his large hand over her body. "Please tell me you did not read a book."

Hermione gasped as one of his long fingers delicately entered the wet folds between her legs and begin to rub gently.

"Oh course not," she moaned, "that would be ridiculous."

He had begun to kiss and nibble lightly down her stomach. He paused and stared at her, questioning her with his eyes.

"I watched a video." she admitted softly.

She gasped again when he chuckled, his lips tickling her stomach. "Ms. Hermione Granger. Watching pornography." he said lightly "Tsking" with his tongue.

"Oh no, Sir." she cried, "Not pornography. An instructional video."

He chuckled again, as he continued teasing her between her legs and kissing her stomach.

"And pray tell, what was the name of this instructional video?" he murmured, dipping his head even lower down her body.

"A Beginner's Guide to Fellatio and…" she trailed off, breathing hard.

"And?" he drawled the word out, his face now poised between her legs, his breath lightly teasing the fine hairs there.

"Cunnilingus" she cried, as his tongue dove into her soft center. "Oh Gods." she moaned. Hermione had never imagined anything could feel so good. Her hands grasped at his head involuntarily, fingers twisting in his silky black hair. She choked back a near scream as his tongue flicked over her clit.

"Apparently your Instructional video didn't prepare you for everything." he whispered, his lips soft against her most sensitive spot.

"Oh God, No." She moaned and arched her back as he licked her deeply from her hole all the way up to her clit.

Severus thrilled at the sweet taste of her. He remained focused on her clit, licking it gently, sliding his tongue over it in long strokes. She rewarded him with small grunts and sighs of pleasure. Still licking, he slowly eased his finger into her hot tight core. She tensed momentarily, but then relaxed as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of her. Severus' cock ached to be inside of her wet tight pussy. But he knew she would be more relaxed and ready to accommodate him after an orgasm. He slowly added another finger inside of her, stretching her gently.

Hermione was incapable of speech. Every nerve ending in her body seemed to originate from in between her legs. The feel of his wet tongue was beyond description. Her muscles begin to tense in response to her approaching orgasm.

Severus could tell by her breathing and the twitching of her muscles that she was close. Pumping his fingers in and out a little faster, he felt her interior muscles clamp down on his fingers. Smiling to himself, he continued his administrations to her clit. She bucked wildly against him as she came, moaning loudly and gripping his head. He raised his head and watched her face as she orgasmed. He had never before seen anything so amazing or so beautiful. Crawling up her body, he held himself above her with his arms.

"That was amazing." she panted, staring up at him. "I've never felt anything like that before. It never feels like that when I do it myself." She blushed hotly when she saw his evil grin.

"So," he hissed slowly. "Not only does Hermione Granger watch pornography, she touches herself in that special place." Leaning down he purred in her ear. "What do you think about when your hands are between your legs?"

She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. Pulling back, she smiled up at him. "You. Touching me."

He froze for a moment and stared down at her. "Astonishing." he whispered. Grasping his cock he begin to slide the head up and down her wet slit.

"Severus" she moaned. "What do you fantasize about?"

"This," he growled and gently pushed the tip of his cock into her hot waiting pussy. Knowing that she was a virgin, he refrained from just plunging into her. But it was taking all his willpower to maintain his control.

She clung to his back as he gently eased the head of his cock in and out of her opening. Holding his breath, he pushed into her a little further. Hermione gasped a little. He was big and she was so tight. But her passage was slick enough that he could slide himself gently in, he paused and thrust himself in and out, allowing her to adjust to the feel and his size.

Pushing in again, he felt her barrier. "Hermione." he whispered, kissing her gently. "This may hurt. I'm sorry." He caught her mouth in a passionate kiss and thrust his hips forward. She squealed into his mouth. When he was fully in her, he hugged her tightly to his chest. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "So sorry. Are you alright?"

She was shocked by his tenderness and seemingly genuine concern. "Yes," she nodded, "can we just lay here a moment?"

"Mmmmmm" He moaned softly, kissing her all over her face. "Of course we can."

Hermione lay there and explored the feelings she was experiencing. She felt safe and warm in Snape's arms. The sharp burning pain between her legs was easing and being replaced by a feeling of warmth and fullness. Experimentally she flexed her vaginal walls and was surprised to hear him moan. "You can feel that?"

Oh Merlin, yes," he groaned "and it feels wonderful."

Flexing again she was surprised to feel his cock twitch inside of her. Grabbing his back, she pulled herself tightly against him, thrusting herself harder on his cock. She moaned in surprise at how good it felt.

Severus moaned with her and begin to move his hips slowly, dragging his cock in and out of her. Moving carefully he was pleased to see an expression of lust on Hermione's face, rather then pain.

Hermione was shocked at how good it felt. Digging her fingernails into his back, she thrust her hips up to meet his, urging him to move faster.

Thrilled by her encouragement, Severus begin to speed up his hips, thrusting faster and deeper. He glanced down at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was frantically licking her lips. Unable to tear his eyes away from her face, Severus was amazed at his good fortune. She felt just as good as he imagined she would, wet and tight against his cock. He wanted to fuck her forever. As he continued thrusting in and out he watched as her mouth dropped open and she begin to pant. He thrust harder and faster, groaning as she scratched his back with her blunt nails.

"Oh Severus." she cried as her muscles clamped down on his cock and her body twitched.

Moaning he thrust deeper, his orgasm rising from the pit of his stomach. He spasmed against her as come shot out of him into her warm body. His hips thrust involuntarily forward a few more times before he collapsed on his back next to her, panting heavily. They lay there panting, enjoying the afterglow of the shared orgasms.

Hermione was the first to break the silence. "That was, that was…"she struggled for the precise word. "Magnificent." she sighed.

Severus turned his head and gazed at her seriously. "Yes, but was it special?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rolling to her side, she stared at him trying to decide if he was being serious or not. His face looked as emotionless and impassive as ever. Reaching over, she gently placed her hand on his cheek. "I will remember it until the day I die." She said sappily. He smirked at her and kissed her palm. Despite his smirk, Hermione could see that he was pleased with himself.

They lay together, talking quietly. Hermione was shocked to discover how affection Professor Snape was; as they spoke he never stopped rubbing her back or touching her arms.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her in the dim room. She smiled at the sleeping man next to her. His face was peaceful and his arm was draped over her stomach. Reaching out, she brushed a lock of black hair from his eyes. Opening his eyes, Severus stared at the beautiful witch in his arms. He smiled at her. "You fell asleep." he said simply.

"So did you."

He looked at her a little sheepishly. "Well neither of us had any other classes for the day, so I didn't see the harm in a afternoon nap."

"You know my class schedule?" She asked, surprised and a little bit flattered.

"Merely for academic purposes." He said, a little gruffly.

"What time is it? She asked, yawning. "I'm starving."

"Past seven. I'm afraid we have missed dinner." He hugged her tightly to his chest. "Could I suggest that we order something from the kitchen and enjoy dinner here?"

"That sounds wonderful." She said, dreamily.

Hermione watched him as he climbed out of bed and went to the wardrobe. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and two black t-shirts.

"I can feel you staring at my backside, you know." He said in his silky, baritone. Turning slowly he eyed Hermione, who looked appropriately guilty.

"I can't help it." She sighed. "Who knew you had such an amazing arse under all those robes?"

He tossed her one of the t-shirts, "In case you don't want to get fully dressed right away." He said.

Hermione pulled the t-shirt on over her head and stood up, it hung almost to her knees. She reached for her knickers and then dropped them back to the floor. Feeling wicked, she hoped it would save them time later in the evening.

Dressed in his pajama pants and black t-shirt, Severus held out his hand to her and lead her into his sitting room. She gasped at all the books that lined the room. Snapping his fingers, he smiled at the thrilled look on her face. With a pop, a tiny house elf appeared before him.

"Is there anything in particular you would like for dinner, Hermione?" He asked, enjoying the sound of her given name on his tongue.

"Mmmm?" She muttered, tearing herself away from a row of books. "Oh, I don't care, whatever is fine." She turned back resuming her review of his book titles.

"Roast Chicken and mashed, a couple of Butterbeers and whatever this evening dessert was." He told the house elf, who promptly vanished.

Sitting on the couch, he watched with amusement as Hermione's eyes scanned the titles and her small index finger loving caressed his book collection. She looked so excited and very sexy wearing just his t-shirt. "You have a lot of rare titles here." She said, clearly impressed.

He shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand to her. Hermione smiled and went to join him on the couch. On a whim, Severus showed her an article that had fascinated him in last months "Potions Today" magazine. He was thrilled to learn that not only had Hermione read the article, she had been equally intrigued by it. They spent the time waiting for their food and during dinner in a lively discussion. Severus couldn't every remember having such interesting dinner conversation.

After the house elves had cleared away the dinner clutter, Severus made himself comfortable on the couch again. Hermione had resumed her perusal of his library. Watching her, Severus snorted. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm beginning to think you are more excited by my book collection then by me." He said with mock sadness.

"Nonsense." Hermione said curtly. "I'm excited by both." She grinned wickedly at him.

He laughed and crooked his finger at her in a 'come here' gesture. With one longing look back at the books, she approached him on the couch. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she bent down and kissed him. Reaching out, he grasped her bare thighs and ran his hands up to her arse. He chuckled slightly when he touched the bare skin of her bottom. "Where are your knickers, Ms. Granger?" He asked formally.

"On your bedroom floor, Professor Snape." she responded innocently.

"You are a wanton creature, aren't you?" He growled pulling her down onto his lap.

Hermione had no chance to reply. Severus gently ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her passionately. Hermione shifted her leg so she was straddling his lap and kissed him back just as intensely. Moaning into each others mouths, their hands roamed and explored everywhere, while their tongues danced and caressed each other.

Hermione moaned as he nibbled and licked at her nipples, her black t-shirt had been removed and tossed across the room, his had followed close behind. Grinding his hips up into her core, Severus paused, panting. "You aren't too sore, are you?" He asked with concern.

Hermione thought about it. There was an ache and stinging between her legs. "A little." She whispered.

"Hang on", he said, placing his hand on her abdomen. "I should have thought of this before." He muttered, almost as if to himself.

Hermione felt a warmth between her legs and the soreness was gone. "Was that another contraceptive charm?" She asked.

"That, and a simple healing spell. I should have thought to do it before, but I was…" his voice trailed off.

"A bit preoccupied?" She finished for him.

"Something like that." He murmured, attacking her lips again.

Hermione moaned as he slipped his long finger between her legs and begin to massage her clit. She could feel how hard he was under his pajama pants. He moaned as she ground her hips against his erection. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her and gently placed her on soft rug in front of the fire. His dick hardened even more when she sat up, grabbed his pants and slowly lowered them down his legs. He stepped out of them and lay down next to her. With his long fingers he begin to work her expertly between her legs, one finger massaging her clit, another sliding in and out of her opening. When he could tell that she was close to climax, he gently replaced his finger with his cock and slowly slid into her.

She gasped as the sense of fullness and the wonderful feeling of his cock inside of her. Reaching up she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him greedily. "I love doing this with you." She moaned.

Groaning he shoved himself into her as deeply as he could; rocking his hips, he established a slow in and out rhythm.

Hermione stared up at his face as he moved in and out of her, she had never seen anything so beautiful. She moaned and clutched his arse tightly as she felt her orgasm rise up from her toes. Moaning she locked eyes with him as waves of passion crashed over her body.

Severus felt her tighten on his cock and began to thrust faster, he quickly followed her over the edge with a groan. Panting he lay down next to her on the rug.

They lay quietly side by side for several minutes. Sighing Hermione looked over at him. "It's getting late. I should probably head back to my room soon." She said softly.

Severus rolled over and propped his head up on one arm. He cleared his throat almost nervously. "I was hoping you would agree to send the rest of the weekend here with me." He looked at her longingly.

"Here? In your room? The whole weekend?" Hermione asked staring at him.

"Well we wouldn't have to stay in the whole weekend." He said, looking down. "Would you like to go to London with me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Like a date?" she asked surprised.

"Yes like a date." he said, a little gruffly. "I don't want you to think my only intentions were to shag you."

Hermione smiled warmly and kissed him on the cheek. "That sounds wonderful, Severus." she sighed. "But I still need to go to my room for clothes and things and I'd like to talk to Ginny. I'm sure she's worried about me by now."

Severus stood up and held his hand out to the tiny witch. He pulled her easily to her feet and hugged her tightly. "I'll go with you." He said into her hair.

"You don't need to." Hermione protested.

"I don't want you roaming the castle halls, alone at night." he said decisively. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the bedroom to gather their clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Entering his room, Hermione scooped up her clothes from off the floor and placed them on the bed. Behind her, she heard one of his wardrobe drawers open and close. When she finished dressing, she turned around and was shocked to see Severus sitting in a chair, tying a pair of trainers. He was still wearing the black t-shirt, but now his ensemble included faded muggle jeans and a pair of muggle trainers.

"Severus Snape you are a man of mystery." She said smiling at him.

He looked up when he had finished tying his shoes. "You didn't get that from Death Eater, Spy and Double Agent? It took a pair of trainers?" He shook his head at her ruefully. Holding out his hand to her, they left his quarters and begin to walk towards the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione was both surprised and pleased that he continued to hold her hand as they walked silently through the castle halls. She wondered what he would do if he saw anyone else, would he drop her hand or would he continue holding it?

They reached the door to her room without seeing anyone. Because Hermione was not technically a "student" at Hogwarts, she had been given a private room with a private entrance. Whispering her password, she ushered Professor Snape inside. He glanced around, clearly curious about her quarters. He noted her small bookcase filled with her personal books, the frilly bedspread decorated with tea roses and the stuffed teddy bear reclining on the bed. He snatched up the bear and lay down on her bed. Holding the stuffed toy up, he eyed Hermione curiously.

"What?" She asked, her voice testy, "It's Mr. Fuzzybottom."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

Snatching the bear out of his grasp, she hugged it briefly to her chest before placing it on the desk. "What?" she asked again. "It gets lonely in here at night."

"Lonely." he repeated, raising his eyebrow at her again.

"Oh you." she chastised him as she began to move about her room, shoving things in a small bag. After she had everything packed, making sure she had included a nice dress and some make up for their date tomorrow, she turned to Severus, "I'm going to run into the Common Room and see if I can find Ginny. I don't want her to worry. I'll be right back."

Turning she pushed through the door heading into the Common Room. She glanced around quickly. The room was quiet and empty. She ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Peeking into Ginny's room, she saw that the red head was curled up and sound asleep. Hermione sighed and made her way back down the stairs and into her room.

Severus was still lying on the bed, but he was now reading one of her books. He glanced up when she entered the room. "All done?" He asked, laying the book aside.

Hermione stared at him lying on her bed and was struck with the strangeness of the scene. She shut her eyes and opened them again. No, he was still there, stretched out like a sexy, lean panther across her bed. She walked slowly to the bed. He started to sit up, but she pushed him back gently.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" He asked in a seductive voice.

She climbed on top of him and stared down. "What are you doing in my bed, Professor Snape?"

He chuckled wickedly. "I get lonely in the dungeons. I thought I might borrow Mr. Fuzzybottom to sleep with."

Hermione struggled not to laugh. Trying desperately to keep her voice even, she said seriously. "I don't think Mr. Fuzzybottom would like it in the dungeons. You'll just have to remain lonely."

"What if I take you instead?" He asked ominously.

"Professor Snape." She said feigning shock. "What are you suggesting?"

Keeping his face and voice dark he spoke slowly. "I'm going to kidnap you, take you to my dungeon and fuck your brains out."

Hermione smiled seductively, "Why not fuck me right here?" she asked, pulling her shirt over her head. "I mean it is such a far way to go to reach the dungeons."

Growling he reached up, grabbed her face and pulled her down, kissing her fiercely he rammed his tongue into her mouth. Pulling back he smiled at her, "You are a wanton little minx, aren't you?" he asked, his voice teasing.

"Me?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"You." He moaned, kissing her again.

They kissed passionately on her small student bed, clothes peeling off piece by piece. She moaned loudly when he reached between her legs and stroked her wet folds. He groaned as she reached down and stroked him roughly. Gasping he grasped her hair. "Get on your hands and knees." he hissed. She kissed him roughly and then scrambled to comply with his request. Getting on his knees, he gazed at the beautiful women naked before him, he gently rubbed her soft arse cheeks and expanse of back. "You are so incredibly beautiful, Hermione." He whispered, his voice awed. Grasping his cock in hand he slowly entered her from behind. They both gasped at the feeling.

"Oh Gods, Severus." She moaned, "You feel so good."

Bending over her, he reached around with his long arm and began to rub her clit. She moaned and pushed back against him, trying to get him to thrust into her. Teasing, he lightly flicked at her clit. She moaned and shook her hips in frustration. He kissed her back gently and continued to tease at her clit. When she begin to shake and whimper with frustration, he straightened up again. Grasping her hips gently, he begin to slide his cock slowly in and out. He moaned when she took control and begin thrusting back against him.

Hermione was desperate to come. She was glad when he stopped moving and allowed her to set her own pace. Experimenting she found just the perfect amount of thrust and speed. She could feel herself building up to an epic orgasm. When she was sure it was upon her she moaned loudly. "Fuck me hard. Pull my hair. Oh Gods." she whimpered.

Severus wrapped his hand into her long tresses and pulled firmly. Panting he begin to pound into her with abandon. Hermione moaned with every thrust. "Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh." Suddenly she went silent, her back bowed like a cat stretching. Severus was surprised when her muscles clamped on his cock so hard he was almost pushed out of her. Gripping her hips tightly and pulling her hair even harder, he thrust himself roughly back into to her. He moaned as his cock spasmed, come shooting out to fill her. "Hermione" he cried loudly.

They stayed frozen in position for a moment, both panting heavily, neither ready to move. Severus collapsed onto the bed next to her, his breathing labored. Massaging his chest over his heart, he murmured. "I do believe you are trying to kill me, Ms. Granger."

Hermione smiled, "Feeling our age a bit, Professor?"

"Just a bit." he groaned.

She lay down next to him on her narrow bed. He reached for her hand and held it gently while they waited for their breathing to return to normal. With a deep sigh, he rolled off the bed and begin to pick up their scattered clothing and pile it on the bed. Hermione watched his every move, a big goofy grin on her face.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"You." she said. "You naked. You naked in my room. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master is walking around my room, naked. It's…" she broke off, grinning crazily.

"Surreal?" He asked, drawing out the word.

"Exactly." She cried out, jumping off the bed and grabbing up her clothes.

Severus nodded his head in agreement, reaching for his clothes he began to get dressed. "So what did Ms. Weasley have to say?" His voice sounded hesitant, a little nervous.

"Oh. She was already sleeping." Hermione answered, pulling her shirt over her head. "You don't mind me telling her, do you?" She asked looking at him.

He paused for a moment, thinking. Glancing at her he resumed tying the laces on his trainer. "No. I suppose it will be inevitable that people find out about us."

"Us?" Hermione looked surprised. "We're an 'us' now?"

"Well aren't we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"I guess so." She smiled shyly, glancing up at him as she finished tying her shoes.

Severus stood up and grabbed her bag, holding out his other hand to her they left her room and headed back to the dungeons. Hermione walked next to him thinking about what he had said. 'Us. Snape and I are an Us.' She played out different scenarios and conversation through her head. 'My boyfriend, Severus said'. No wait, 'My boyfriend, The Potions Master said', even better she thought gently squeezing his hand. He glanced down at her and lightly returned the squeeze.

They walked along the corridor in a comfortable silence. Turning a corner, Hermione stopped short and gasped. "It's Mr. Filch." she whispered.

"Yes. It is." Severus said deeply, continuing to walk. Hermione was shocked that he hadn't let go of her hand. They approached Mr. Filch and stopped when they reached him. "Good Evening Argus." Severus said in his dark baritone.

"Good Evening Professor Snape." Filch answered, his eyes crawling over Hermione. "Rather late for a student to be out. Don't you think?" His beady eyes darted up to Snape and then back down to Hermione.

Taking a deep calming breath, Severus began to speak very slowly, as if to a small child. "As you can see, Argus. She is clearly with me."

Filch's eyes glanced down to their clasped hands and then quickly back to Snape's face. "Very well." he said, his voice dripping with disapproval. He continued to block their path.

"Is that all, Argus?" Snape asked, his voice threatening.

"Yes Professor." Filch simpered, stepping slowly out of the way. "Have a nice evening." He called after them, his voice dripping with innuendo.

"Git." Severus muttered, watching as he walked away. He started walking again, but realized that Hermione was frozen in place. He gently tugged on her hand. "Don't let the nasty git bother you. You're with me."

"He still scares me." she muttered.

When they reached his quarters, Snape tossed her bag to the side and collapsed on the couch. He held out his arms and Hermione crawled into them, sighing as he stroked her hair. They sat on the couch quietly. Hermione's head rested on Snape's chest as she listened to the steady sound of his heart beating. She felt peaceful, warm and safe. "Ready for bed Little One?" he whispered, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

Mmmm hmmm" she murmured, too peaceful to even answer properly.

"Come on then." he said, standing up with her still in his arms.

"I can walk." She protested, glaring at him.

"I know." His baritone voice carried a hint of teasing.

"Then put me down." She demanded.

"As you wish." He said, tossing her into the air. She landed in the middle of his bed with a grunt.

"I said put me down, not toss me about." She grumbled.

"Oh. Dreadfully sorry." he teased, pulling the black t-shirt over his head, "permit me to make it up to you.

Hermione giggled as he crawled predator like up her body and latched his lips on her throat. Sighing contentedly, Hermione lightly scratched his back with her blunt nails. "Severus." She moaned.

Lifting his head to gaze at her, he smiled wickedly, "You have on entirely too many clothes. Allow me." She watched as he pulled his wand from his pocket and slowly waved it over her body. She giggled as her clothing slowly vanished.

"Much better." he moaned as he captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

She moaned as his tongue flicked across her breasts. "Severus?" she murmured.

"Hmmm?" His lips still wrapped around her nipple.

"Where are my clothes?"

He released her breast and smiled down at her with a sinister look. "Don't you trust me?" he asked, his voice silky.

"Of course I trust you." she said, running her fingers through his long black hair. "I just really like those jeans."

"They are right there." he said, pointing his wand over his shoulder. Hermione watched in amazement as her clothing appeared out of thin air and landed perfectly folded on the chair behind him. "Impressive." She whispered, reaching up to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

Severus reached up and wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her close to him. His tongue danced passionately with hers.

"Now you have on too many clothes." she complained. He smiled and moved to wave his wand. Hermione captured his wrist in her tiny hand. "No magic." she whispered, her voice husky. He let her remove his wand from his hand and set it aside. He watched her curiously as she pushed him onto his back and captured his hands over his head. Kneeling astride him she begin placing feather light kisses along his jaw line. He moaned as she worked her way to his neck, nipping and sucking. "Mine." She whispered as she continued to lick and kiss down his chest. He sighed as she captured his nipple in her teeth. Smiling she continued to work her way down his chest to his taut abdomen. She ran her fingers across his ribcage. Shifting her position, she moved to his side and continued to run her hand further down his stomach. "So sexy." she whispered as she lightly tugged at the line of black hair starting at his naval and running down into the waistband of his jeans.

"Hermione." he said, a little breathlessly, as she massaged his erection through his jeans. She smiled up at him as she slowly unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper. He raised his hips slightly so that she could slide them off his hips. When he was naked, Snape reached down and pulled her towards him. "Come here you." He growled, engulfing her in his arms and covering her face with kisses.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked in the dim light. She was momentarily disoriented, wondering where she was. She smiled to herself when she felt the warm body pressed against her. She turned her head and stared into the black eyes of Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master.

"Well Good Morning Little Gryffindor." his baritone voice caressed her skin. "Imagine my surprise and delight to find you naked in my bed." He ran one long elegant finger down her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach. "Now what do you think I should do with you?" He teased.

Trying not to giggle and feigning fright, Hermione moaned "Oh please Potions Master, please don't take advantage of me."

He chuckled and slid his finger lower. "You mean I shouldn't touch you here?"

She gasped as his finger sank into her wet folds, teasing her clit. "No. Definitely not there." she moaned.

"Hmmmm" He licked and nipped lightly at her neck. "What if I do this?"

Hermione arched her back as he slid his long finger inside of her, rubbing it in and out. "Oh Gods!" she moaned. "Stop. Please stop."

Severus positioned himself between her legs. Staring down at her, he smirked. "Stop? I don't think so. I think I'm going to stick my hard cock into your wet waiting pussy." he moved forward and teased her opening with the tip of his erection.

"Then I'll scream." she whispered, her voice breathy with excitement.

"By all means, scream away." He groaned as he pushed into her tight opening. "I encourage it."

"Ohhhhhh." she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper, her hips rising to meet his thrusts.

"You feel so good, Hermione." he whispered, capturing her lips in a frantic kiss.

They thrust against each other moaning and whispering softly. Hermione ran her fingers through his long black hair, pulling his face close to hers. "Severus." she cried loudly as her orgasm over took her.

He looked down at her and thrust rapidly into her, 'Uhhhhhh" he groaned as he came. They collapsed on the bed next to each other, panting a little, enjoying the after shocks of their shared orgasm.

"Good Morning." she whispered, when her breath finally returned.

"Morning." he said, sitting up in the bed. Glancing back at her he smiled. "Shower, then breakfast?"

"Sounds fabulous." she agreed, reaching for his hand and climbing out of bed. She followed him into the bathroom and watched as he carefully adjusted the water temperature. He stepped into the spray of water and held out his hand to her.

"Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly." his voice sultry.

"Happily." She giggled, stepping into the warm water and wrapping her arms around his thin waist. She sighed with contentment as he hugged her back, running his fingers up and down her spine. "That feels nice." she said, kissing his chest.

He smiled down at her and reached for the soap. Rubbing it between his hands, he worked up a lather. She purred contentedly as he began massaging her shoulders and her back, washing her gently. Reaching up, she wrapped her hands around his neck. Pulling his face down to hers, she kissed him. Standing in the warm water, they washed each other and kissed passionately.

"You're too tall." She complained, as she tried to rub shampoo in his hair.

"Perhaps I am just the right height and it is you who are too short." he drawled, bending over so she could reach him better.

"Oh you." she laughed, poking him playfully in the ribs.

Growling he grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against the shower wall. Pining her hands over her head, he glared down at her. "No poking the Potions Master." he hissed, pressing his lips down hard against hers, kissing her fiercely.

She moaned as his tongue touched hers, rubbing, probing and teasing.

After their shower, Severus ordered breakfast for them. "So what are the plans for today?" Hermione asked, spearing a piece of sausage.

"I have some tasks I need to work on in the Dungeons. I thought you could either stay here and read or join me there."

"Oh." She said excitedly. "Could I borrow a small space in the dungeons? I've been working on a potion for the Weasley Twins."

"Certainly." he nodded.

**SSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Let me see your nails?" Hermione asked, grabbing one of Severus' hands and pulling it to her. They had been working silently for several hours in the Dungeons, completely engrossed in their potion brewing. Severus allowed her to take his hand and inspect his nails. As she suspected, several were ragged, the cuticles were a mess and he had varying degrees of dark matter under the nails. "Drink this." she handed him a small potions vial containing a clear liquid.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, staring at the vial suspiciously.

"Just drink it." she huffed. "I've taken it numerous times myself. I won't hurt you."

"What will it do?"

"Just drink it and see. Don't you trust me?" She pouted.

Smirking, Snape raised the vial, sniffed it carefully and swallowed it down. "Now what?" He asked.

"Wait." She whispered.

Severus watched in astonishment as his nails were suddenly transformed, they were perfectly trimmed, clean, buffed and shining. He couldn't remember his hands every looking so nice. "What is it?" He asked, holding up his hand so she could examine his nails.

"It's a Mani/Pedi Potion I've been working on for the twins. You just took the 'Neat and Tidy' strength. There are several strengths all the way up to 'Vixen'."

"Mani/Pedi Potion?" His eyebrow raised in question.

"Manicure/Pedicure." she explained. "Your toenails will look just as nice. If you take it every month, your nails will stay perfectly groomed. Now place your hand on your chest."

He followed her instructions, placing his hand flat on his chest. He looked down as she touched her wand to his hand and murmured '_Takmica Boja Promena'_. He watched in surprised as his nails colored with a blood red lacquer.

"Dammit." she hissed.

"I take it you did not mean to paint my nails red?" He asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"No." She said, her voice angry. She touched her wand to his hand and whispered '_Jedan Boja_". The red color disappeared. "They should have been black. The charm for men should always paint them black."

"I want my nails painted black?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Well some men do." she sighed. "The charm for women should paint their nails based on the color of their outfit and their mood. Men's should always be black. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." She flopped down on a stool.

Severus smiled at the frustrated look on Hermione's face. Inwardly he was bursting with pride. He was amazed at her ability to create such a complicated potion and charm. "Would you mind if I take a look?" He asked, kissing her furrowed brow.

"Please do." She said, waving her hand. "I'm completely stumped at this point."

Hermione watched as he stepped over to the cauldron and sniffed. Picking up her notes, he began to read through them carefully. She smiled at the look of concentration that came over his face. He motioned to her and they sat side by side, carefully discussing each ingredient that had been added and each step of the preparation. Two hours later, Hermione rejoiced as Severus' nails were painted a perfect Black. The introduction of the male genome from a frog had solved the problem.

Sweaty and tired, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Thank you so much for your help."

He grunted and kissed her back. "Don't forget. We have a date this evening. How would you feel about a light lunch and a nap?"

"That sounds lovely." she sighed. "Let me help you clean up in here."

Flicking his wand casually over his shoulder, he said. "It's done."

She smiled broadly at him and allowed him to take her hand and lead her back to his quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**The romantic date...I had to do a lot of research for this Chapter. I saw the London Eye on The Amazing Race once and I thought it was the coolest thing EVER. I decided a dinner on the London Eye would be an absolutely incredible date. So if you happen to be from London...please keep in mind I have only seen pictures and read about it. Never been there myself...yet.**

**Hope you enjoy the first half of the date. I love all of your reviews, please keep them coming.**

"Wake up sleepy head."

Hermione opened her eyes to see Severus leaning over her, a smirk playing across his lips. Reaching up, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, but pulled away when her hand began to sneak down his stomach. "None of that." He said sternly. "We have a date to get ready for."

Hermione pouted, but gave up when Severus got out of bed and began moving around the room. She watched with curiosity as he gathered his clothing and picked up his toiletry case.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

"I will be getting ready in one of the teacher's bathrooms." Heading towards the bedroom door, he turned back to her. "I will leave you here to get ready in privacy. I will pick you up promptly at 7:00."

She watched in surprise as he left the room. "Well." she whispered to herself. Getting up, she slowly collected her clothing and make up and made her way to the bathroom.

At 6:50, Hermione was pacing in Professor Snape's sitting room, nervous and anxious with anticipation. She was dressed carefully in an emerald green halter dress, complimenting this with gold sandals. Her make up was subtle and she had taken extra time with her hair, carefully arranging it in an up-do. She felt sexy and pretty. Promptly at 7:00 she heard a knocking on the door. Not sure what to do, she rose and shyly answered the door. She gasped at the sight before her.

Professor Snape stood on the other side of the door. His long black hair was pulled back and tied with a piece of black leather. He was dressed in muggle clothing, black trousers and a fitted black and gray striped shirt. He looked elegant and magnificent. "Ms. Granger." he greeted her, bowing slightly at his waist and presenting her with a single red rose. "May I say that you look absolutely breathtaking this evening."

"Why thank you, Professor Snape." Hermione answered, blushing furiously. "Won't you come in?" She stood back and motioned him to enter the room.

He nodded his head and stepped into his own quarters, pausing to kiss her lightly on the cheek. He moved to a cloak rack and pulled down two black, hooded cloaks. He held one out to her. "We will be flooing to our first destination. I believe these will serve to keep us clean and soot free."

Hermione allowed him to wrap the cloak around her shoulders and to carefully cover her head with the hood. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and stepped into the fireplace. She heard him say "Draco Malfoy's" before the green flames enveloped her.

When Severus released her, she stepped into the familiar living room of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's home.

"Severus, Hermione!" Draco cried, pulling himself up off the couch. "It's great to see you!" He embraced Professor Snape fondly and then turned to look at Hermione. "Wow! You look stunning, Granger." He said, appreciation in his voice.

"Thank you so much, Draco." she said, blushing a little.

"How's my girl doing?" He asked, settling himself back on the couch.

"Ginny's great. You should come visit soon." Hermione answered, looking around the room. "Where's Harry?"

"Kitchen." Draco said, nodding his head towards the kitchen door. "He was a little surprised when we received Severus' owl, saying you two were going on a date."

"Oh Merlin." she muttered. "Do I have time to go speak with him, Severus?

"Certainly," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "take your time."

"Severus. You old dog." She heard Draco tease as she headed into the kitchen.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said, as she pushed through the kitchen door.

Harry looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. "Snape, Hermione? Snape? How can you go out with him?"

Hermione smiled at her friend gently and hugged him around the neck. "He's not like you think, Harry. He's very different when it's just he had I. He's sweet to me, concerned even."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I just don't get it Hermione."

"Look at it this way, Harry," she said, sitting down at the kitchen table and placing her hand on his, "remember how we all felt when Ginny started dating Draco? We all hated him."

Harry nodded his head.

"And now you two are the best of friends. You share a house with him for Gods sake." She looked at her best friend, imploringly. "Please just give Severus the same chance we all gave Draco."

"I guess." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Does he know you're still a Virgin?" He asked, looking at her pointedly.

She blushed furiously and looked down at the table. "He did." She whispered.

"You've shagged him, Hermione?" Harry gaped at her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I did, Harry." Hermione said, raising her head proudly. "And I can't imagine having a more wonderful experience with anyone. He was gentle and tender and caring. Harry," her eyes pleading, "I think I could love him."

Harry stared at the surface of the table for the longest time, before he finally spoke. "Snape. Wow." he muttered. Looking up at Hermione, he smiled ruefully. "Mione. If you're happy, I'll try to be happy for you. But if that Dungeon Bat ever hurts you, I'll jinx him into next week."

"Fair enough." Hermione said, standing up. "Now come in and say Hello."

Harry and Hermione walked slowly into the living room. Severus and Draco were sitting and talking quietly.

Harry watched in surprise as Professor Snape rose and escorted Hermione to the couch, holding her arm lightly. After she was seated, he held out his hand to Harry. "Good Evening, Mr. Potter." He said politely.

"Professor Snape." Harry said, shaking his hand. "It's nice to see you."

Severus sat down on the couch next to Hermione and reached for her hand, holding it lightly, he glanced pointedly at Harry. Saying nothing, Harry sat down on one of the free chairs in the room.

"So where are you two kids headed this evening?" Draco teased, trying to lighten some of the tension that had seeped into the room.

"That is a surprise for Hermione." Severus said mysteriously, a sly smile playing on his lips.

_DING DONG_

They all looked up as the door bell rang. Draco rose from his chair and headed towards the front door. Opening it he turned to Severus. "I believe your ride is here." he said, grinning happily.

"Our ride?" Hermione whispered, looking curiously at Severus.

"Our ride." He repeated, squeezing her hand. Standing up, he pulled her to her feet with him. "Come see for yourself."

Hermione allowed him to escort her to the front door, one of his hands resting possessively on the small of her back. She gasped loudly, her hands flying to her face as she looked out the front door. A silver and black, two toned Rolls Royce Silver Cloud was idling in the drive way. A uniformed Chauffeur stood by, waiting patiently. "Oh Severus." She cried reaching up to hug him tightly around the neck.

Draco and Harry had joined them at the door. Harry's mouth hung open at the site of the antique luxury car in the drive way. Releasing Severus, Hermione turned to hug Harry.

"Oh look at it Harry. Isn't it fabulous?" She exclaimed.

Harry glanced over Hermione's shoulder and his eyes caught Snapes. He smiled slightly at his old nemesis and teacher. Snape's face remained impassive, but he nodded his head slightly to Harry.

"It's really wonderful, Hermione." Harry said, releasing her from the hug. "Now go and have a great time."

"Shall we?" Snape asked, holding his arm out to her.

"We shall." She said, smiling brightly and linking her arm in his.

Severus turned and bowed slightly. "Good Evening Draco, Mr. Potter."

"See you when you get back." Draco called after them as the descended the steps and headed for the car.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling as they approached the beautiful car. She giggled softly as the Chauffeur open the door for them and helped her into the car. After Severus was seated, he closed the door and settled himself into the driver's seat. As they pulled away, Severus reached for the open bottle of Champagne in the cooler next to him. "May I offer you a glass?" He asked, his voice was low and sultry.

"Oh yes, please." Hermione said, smiling up at him. Excepting the glass from him, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "This is really too much, Severus." She gasped when his hand wrapped around her neck and he pulled her to him to deepen the kiss.

"Too much? And we've only just begun." He leaned elegantly back in his seat and helped himself to his own glass of champagne. Hermione leaned back in the seat and casually placed her hand on his inner thigh. Stroking his leg gently, she drank her champagne and stared happily out the window.

Severus sipped his own champagne and marveled at the wonderful feeling of her hand resting on his thigh. He could tell by the look on her face that she was both surprised and excited. He was again taken aback by his good fortune. Leaning down he kissed her on the neck and whispered seductively. "Drink up Little One. We are almost at our next destination."

Hermione finished the last of her champagne and kissed him softly on the lips.

Smiling at her, he finished his own glass and pointed out the window. "Look."

She looked up and turned her head sideways, gazing up at the London Eye. "Oh Severus!" She exclaimed, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Have you ever been?" He asked.

"I haven't." She said, still staring out the window.

"Well then, you are in for a treat." He said as he helped her out of the car. Severus linked arms with her and approached the Ticketing counter. He stepped ahead of the queue to the front of the VIP line.

"Good Evening, Sir," the muggle counter person said, "and how may I help you?"

"I am Professor Severus Snape and I have reserved a private dinner capsule for two."

Hermione felt a little shiver of excitement at the power and authority that radiated from him.

"Yes Sir." The clerk jumped up smiling brightly. "Come right this way."

Severus again placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back and ushered her in front of him. They followed the clerk, who lead them to the front of another waiting cue. "You're capsule should be along any moment Professor. I will leave you in the capable hands of the conductor."

Hermione couldn't help herself, she turned around and hugged Severus tightly around the waist. Kissing her on top of the head, he turned her around so she could watch the arriving capsules.

"Are you excited?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

Not trusting herself to speak, Hermione nodded her head.

After several capsules had passed, the conductor turned to them and said, "Yours should be the next one, Sir. Dinner has been laid out just as you requested. Enjoy your flight."

"Thank you." Severus said deeply, as he escorted Hermione into the capsule.

When the door had closed and the giant Ferris wheel begin to turn again, Hermione glanced eagerly around. An intimate dinner table for two had been laid out close to the windows.

"Allow me." Snape said, pulling out her chair.

"Why thank you Sir." she said, curtsying slightly before she settled into her seat.

Severus smiled at her as he sat down next to her. "Champagne?" he asked, pulling the bottle from the ice bucket.

"Oh please." Hermione said, holding out her champagne glass. Glancing out of the windows, she sighed. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

"I have." Snape said, looking intensely at her as he handed her the glass.

Blushing crimson, she smiled back at him. "So what should we drink to?"

"Us." He held up his glass and lightly clinked it against hers. "Now," he said gruffly, changing the subject "are you hungry?"

"Absolutely famished." She said, eying the covered dishes.

Snape lifted the covers, revealing pheasant, roasted potatoes and salad. They sat at the table and enjoyed their meal, speaking softly to each other or simply gazing out the windows at the glorious views.


End file.
